


just make love

by Vanchrie



Category: Kamen Rider 01, 假面骑士01
Genre: F/M, 刃不破, 刃谏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanchrie/pseuds/Vanchrie
Summary: 女A男O 人狠我刃姐 操哭小狗狗





	just make love

**Author's Note:**

> 妹想到我令和搞的第一个cp居然是这一对！

在一次执行任务中遇到的修码吉亚是乡村小学教师 这位上任已经三年的老师要不是这次意外她正处于给自己第一批学生组织毕业旅行 刃和不破赶到时便是黄昏了 幸好事发时临近放学时间 虽然只是制造了一些骚乱但还是有些学生被困在了里面 所以在小队处理完后天色早就暗下来了 为了检查那些可能还躲在教室里的学生小队展开了搜索

由于晚上的小学是定时拉闸断电的所以刃和不破只能拿着电筒慢慢搜查

“这间也确认了，就还差那边独栋的会议厅了吧”

“嗯”

“不过在那之前”

刃靠在墙上 一把拉住了正要离开的不破

“你！要干什么...”

刃脸色正常地像是布置任务一样 撇了一眼对面的教室

“什么？这间教室我们已经搜过了啊”话刚说完就被刃拉着手冲了进去顺手把锁不上的门给掩了

“喂！臭女人赶紧把手给我..”嘴被刃漂亮指节的手堵上两只手在背后被揣着

“安静点，不想让他们看到你被操的话”

双手被刃的领带打了个死结看来她今天不做不会罢休

女Alpha还是有绝对的力量优势的 至于不破这个Omega为什么能进这个不是Alpha就是Beta的AIMS还得从不破的童年说起 为了复仇 一个男性Omega掩盖成Bata还是没什么困难的 困难的只有成年后的发情期 虽然针剂药剂的双管齐下后已经没什么太大问题 可在进队时还是被刃发现了 这个队伍的前队长

刃唯阿是能让那些高大健壮男Alpha避而远之心生敬畏的唯一存在 各项指数样样满分的她在不破申请进队时自然是颇有耳闻 可这臭女人居然拿这个来威胁他 还强行标记了自己 所以心有不满的不破一直和刃对着干在不破升为了队长后队里的主权也开始倾斜 刃一直没说什么可眼睛里总是对不破放出了一丝及其危险的光

时间回到学校

女Alpha把人直接往课桌上扔 瞬间把两张课桌拼了起来 脱下了不破的军裤二话不说直接塞了两只手指进去 突如其来的性爱扩张自然是不适疼痛 奋力挣扎眼睛都有发狠的红 这姿势实在是太过羞耻 就好像.......

“他妈别动”omega的屁股上多了两片红印

见这只不听话的小狗还在不听话 刃直接扒开了不破的领口对着腺体就是一咬 快准狠 咬的越久越重 身下这个人就越安静 腺体肯定被咬出了血 不破的眼里满是被疼痛刺激的眼泪 同时屁股里的手指进出地越来越顺利 明明是强制的性爱那个羞耻的地方流出的水却越来越多 只能在心里气愤愤的想 这女人真有一手让他强制发情的方法

见手里戳弄的这个小洞越来越软水越流越多 冷静的Alpha终于感到了征服欲所带来的喜悦

“他妈的真像条狗，果然我们不破是一只需要调教的小狗呢”说着就把头伸过去亲吻 现在的不破确实是一只小狗 被厚重的铁链套住挣脱不行身体又因为Alpha的恶意标记让他强制发情而得到快感的小母狗

不破躲过了刃的吻故意没看刃 眼睛周围因为一直在哭而红了起来 抿嘴咬着牙把呻吟都咬了进去

诶 对于这么不听话的小狗只能用硬的了

刃直接露出了那根让Alpha自生骄傲的阳物 尺寸无可挑剔 直接对着红肿的小洞捅了进去

“靠..你那里也太大了......唔....不要..”

刃没有理他 既然开始做了哪里有中间停下来的可能 抓着腰直接一顿猛冲 前两天的那次任务让她很是不爽 没经过授权的变身这个Omega只想着一股脑前冲 这样偏激的做法趁早会害到他自己 怎么就听不进去呢

可是看着Omega吃痛还是将他转了个身 双手绑着长腿大开 明明就一脸爽样却闭眼闷哼 本来在小学教室里被自己上司强上就已经够羞耻的了关键是这臭女人还弄的他非常的....非常的爽 只能闭眼哼哼唧唧 眼不看心不烦

穴里的肉棒突然改变位置 冲向一个更隐秘的地方 男性Omega鲤鱼打挺发出了一声媚到极致的闷哼 Alpha的坏心眼终于得逞了

“你...你他妈.....嗯...不要....不要在这里好不好..啊....我们...我们可以回家唔........”

声音直接软下求饶 生殖腔口传来的快感非常直接明了 嘴上的呻吟随着戳弄一下一下的 连舌头都舒服地伸了出来 不一会儿不破的黑色马甲就沾上了白液

刃自然是不会轻易放过他 今天本来就只打算当个泄愤工具用 只有男性Omega才能对这个冷酷美艳的女性Alpha有特殊吸引力 男性的肌肉因长期的训练紧实而有型又因为是会生育的Omega所以凹凸有致 体脂与肌肉的完美结合 虽然这身体的主人是一个让人头疼的直脑八嘎

刃软下了心 温柔的吻了上去 速度也随之慢了下来 龟头绕着腔口不紧不慢的画圈戳刺

不破身后的领带被解开了 手与手十指相扣 刃的长发掉进不破的脖子里弄的心痒痒 里面的小口也越来越开 他不得不承认自己遇硬则硬遇软则软 对这种根本招架不住

离开那张被吻的红肿的唇刃开始了最后冲刺 不破被顶得厉害哭着喊叫无人的教学楼甚至都有了回声

刃的手机这时候响了起来 这时候不破才想起他们还在执行任务中

刃接起了电话声音平静语气通顺

“喂，嗯，这边我们已经检查完毕了”

身下的速度并没有改变 不破只能咬着自己的手臂压下这个开始成结的肉棒猛烈撞击下的呻吟让自己尽量地不发出奇怪的声音

“嗯，好的，我知道了”短暂的通话后更大力度的冲刺 终于在一声闷哼后释放 在结慢慢消下去前不破脑子终于回过神来擦去眼泪 直直地瞪着这个把他当器具的Alpha 

“你今天到底是发什么疯，偏偏要在..啊！”

结还没褪下去的肉棒一个深顶高潮过后敏感的Omega又是一个高潮 前面后面都在出水 这下的不破谏终于闭上了嘴直接晕了过去

啧 怎么这么不经操 爽完之后的刃争理好本就没怎么乱的西服神清气爽 看了眼课桌上那个军服被扯衣衫不整腺体出血洞口还流下白色精液的不破 翻了个白眼还是帮他把衣服整理好让他休息了个几分钟

在一旁等着的刃 在黑暗里打开手机发出一条讯息：这次的行动也很成功。

当他们回到车上后他们一直都没说什么话 不破捂着脖子更像是赌气 在一旁的队员们更是什么都不敢说 看样子是吵了一个非常严重的架啊


End file.
